masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kal Schebatsky
|ethnicity= Caucasian |homeworld= |eras= *The Great Galactic Revival |born= 2238 CE |died= |gender= Male |height= 187.96 Cm (6.2 Ft) |weight= |skin= Tan |eyes= Brown |hair= Brown |physical= |mental= |medical= |augmentations= |class= Mercenary |specializations= |talents= |powers= |weapons= |armors= |equipment= |affiliation= *Baron Verrasi's Pirates |service number= |rank= Commander |occupation= Mercenary Commander |loyalty= |conflicts= }} Commander Kal Schebatsky was the leader of Baron Marco Verrasi's private military company on Koutor. He worked as a freelancer in the years before joining up with Baron. He has been described as shrewd, and frugal. He is a recurring character on Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy. Biography Kal Schebatsky past has been shrouded in secrecy, what is known is that he freelanced for many years, gaining the reputation as a do it all soldier with a high price tag. In 2258 CE, he was hired by Baron Marco Verrasi of Koutor, to be his second in command. Though the action wasn't what Schebatsky wanted, the pay was more than enough, and he accepted. He spent most of his time on Koutor, a lawless planet, doing what ever he wanted, drinking, gambling, murdering, and doing drugs. After Marco acquired the ship the MSV Legacy, and forced the former vessel's pilot Brandon Adams to pilot the ship for him, Adam made it a hobby to poke fun at the tortured pilot. In 2267 CE, Brandon made a deal with a team of Shadow Broker Agents, to sneak them into the Baron's compound. However he betrayed them, and instead informed the Baron. Marco, Adams, and Kal led a team into the sewage facility the agents were making their way through, and sedated and captured them. However, Brandon had planned this, and later went and freed the group, who battled their way through the Baron's compound. But as they reached the hangar bay, Kal, the Baron, and a group of mercenaries waited for them, and Kal was anxious to kill Adams. In the fighting he attempted to beat Adams to death, only to be knocked off of him and forced into a hand to hand fight with the Taylor. Despite his best efforts, Kal was outmatched by the biotic, who using a biotic slam, sent the mercenary out of one of the hangar windows and spiraling down towards the city below. Personality and Description Kal Schebatsky was cold, short, and reluctant to talk about any personal feelings. He wasn't so sadistic like his former boss Marco Verrasi, he could have a good time, and only killed if he had to, or if he felt like it was a challenge. Kal was a very frugal person, his primary concern, money, and it was the only thing he was loyal as well. He typically walked around in battle armor at all times, and had a short dark brown buzz cut with what seemed like a constant 5O'clock shadow. Appearances *Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Trivia Category:COSG Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:Mercenaries Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:Humans Category:Soldier Category:Freelancer